


Gdzieś, w jakimś pokoju

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst napisany do prompta Leszczyny, która chciała coś z tą dwójką w roli głównej. Fabuły nie zdradzam, bo zepsułoby to niespodziankę.</p><p>Betowała Łania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdzieś, w jakimś pokoju

 

** Pokój Gladys **

  
  
Deszcz bębni w okno jak seria pocisków, które niosą się echem wzdłuż parapetu i sprawiają, że cienka szyba dygocze w swoich posadach. Co jakiś czas granatową płachtę nieba przecina niczym miecz biel błyskawicy, rozświetlając pokój na sekundę; źrenice Gladys pozostają rozszerzone na długo po tym, jak wybrzmiewa huk, a jej serce nie zwalnia nawet na chwilę, szamocząc się w drobnej piersi jak uwięziony ptak. Wskazówka minutowa nieśmiało sięga rzymskiej trójki, jakby i ona lękała się burzy.  
  
— Gladys — zaczyna, starając się mówić wolno i spokojnie — zawołam Dorothy. Lubisz Dorothy, prawda?  
  
— Nie! — krzyczy kobieta i zaciska gwałtownie palce na jego dłoni w momencie, w którym próbuje wyślizgnąć się z jej uchwytu. Kolejny błysk odbija się w przerażonych oczach, upodabniając je do mętnych, szklanych kul. — Nie! Nie! NIE!  
  
Okna trzeszczą od naciskającego na nie wiatru; deszcz się nasila. Wzdycha.  
  
— Dobrze, zostanę.  
  
Gladys nie wygląda na uspokojoną, ale przynajmniej przestaje krzyczeć. Dyszy przez rozchylone usta i wpatruje się w okno, wykrzywiając ze strachu pomarszczoną twarz.  
  
Jego zmiana skończyła się równo kwadrans temu, a każda kolejna minuta ciągnie się nieubłagalnie wolno; dłoń mu się poci. Chciałby wrócić do domu i pójść wreszcie spać zamiast trzymać za rękę rozhisteryzowaną staruszkę. Gladys jest szczupła i ma już swoje lata, mimo to jej uścisk niemal miażdży mu palce. Nie może się z niego wyszarpnąć, nie, jeśli nie chce sobie zaszkodzić.  
  
— Już dobrze, Gladys, nie bój się, to tylko burza — stara się przemówić kobiecie do rozsądku, ale zdaje się, że żadne słowa do niej nie trafiają, odbijając się od powłoki szczelnie chroniącej jej świadomość. — Chcesz, żebym zasłonił okno?  
  
— Nie! Nie! — skrzeczy; jej palce znów się mocniej zaciskają, jakby przerażała ją sama myśl o tym, że miałaby go chociaż na chwilę puścić.  
  
— Dobrze, nie zasłonię.  
  
Przez następne dziesięć minut obserwuje szlak wypukłych, niebieskich żył pnących się wzdłuż jej dłoni i twarzy, która dokładnie siedemnaście razy przeobraża się w białą maskę przerażenia, przywodzącą na myśl nieszczęśnika spotykającego na swej drodze Meduzę. Wie, że Gladys jest ofiarą pierwszej wojny, domyśla się także, co musiała widzieć, ale nie pyta. Nigdy nie pyta.  
  
Dorothy przychodzi wreszcie kilka minut przed dwudziestą trzecią, kiedy ostatki burzy skraplają się w skąpym deszczu, a oczy Gladys z powrotem zapadają się do wnętrza czaszki.  
  
Rozprostowuje palce i strzepuje dłoń kilka razy, by pozbyć się mrowienia. Wychodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie; rozkoszuje się przywilejem odczuwania obojętności, na który w końcu może sobie pozwolić. Chrapliwy oddech Gladys zostaje z nią w jej pokoju, a on uśmiecha się, gdy cisza na nowo zaczyna tkać miękki kokon wokół jego umysłu.  
  
Na korytarzu mija tylko jeden otwarty pokój; pomimo późnej godziny zamknięte w bańkach świece kołyszą się przy suficie, oświetlając pomieszczenie ciepłym płomieniem, jakby na zewnątrz wcale nie było chłodnej, październikowej nocy, a sam środek lata. Siedząca na łóżku pacjentka ma na głowie soczyście zieloną chustkę; jej policzki są zapadnięte, a pod oczami pozbawionymi rzęs i brwi ciągną się ciemne półksiężyce. Dopiero kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotykają, a ona uśmiecha się sennie, poznaje w niej tę szurniętą dziewczynę z naszyjnikiem zrobionym z kapsli po piwie kremowym.  
  


 

 

  
  
  


** Pokój Lungo **

  
  
Nadciąga wieczór; ciemność powoli spija światło ze ścian i nadaje głębi cieniom, pogrążając pokój w półmroku. Po podłodze drepcze pająk, przebierając swoimi długimi, cienkimi nóżkami; zmierza w stronę nocnej szafki, ale w pół drogi jego drobne ciało zostaje zmiażdżone podeszwą.  
  
— Czy nikt tu, do cholery, nie sprząta? — rzuca w stronę drzwi, po czym przemierza mały pokój i staje przy łóżku.  
  
Lungo jest najstarszym pacjentem; jego twarz przypomina twarz goblina, ale brak jej rysów złośliwości. Tak właściwie nie ma na niej żadnego wyrazu oprócz starczego skrzywienia.  
  
— Ehyh... — sapie starzec i wyciąga przed siebie głowę jak żółw. Przestał mówić jeszcze zanim tu trafił, jakieś dziesięć czy piętnaście lat temu. Teraz jego oczy pełne są niemej prośby.  
  
— Chce, żebyś mu poczytał.  
  
Odwraca się i dostrzega Lovegood stojącą przy drzwiach; karci się w duchu za to, że nie usłyszał, jak wchodziła. Wygląda nieco lepiej niż wtedy, gdy widział ją po raz ostatni kilka dni temu. Chusta nadal skrywa łysą głowę, policzki wciąż są zapadnięte, a powieki pozbawione rzęs, jednak wydaje się... zdrowsza.  
  
— Co ty tutaj robisz? — warczy na nią, nadal zły, że pozwolił jej się podejść. — Pacjentom z czwórki nie wolno wychodzić z sal bez nadzoru.  
  
Lovegood najwyraźniej ma gdzieś to, co do niej mówi, bo dalej uśmiecha się w ten typowy dla siebie sposób i rozgląda z zaciekawieniem dookoła.  
  
— „Włochate serce czarodzieja” — mówi, jakby go nie słyszała. Okrąża łóżko i siada na parapecie, podwijając nogi do piersi.  
  
Przygląda się dziewczynie przez kilka sekund, zastanawiając się, czy powinien kogoś zawiadomić o tym, że wyszła z sali, po czym stwierdza, że to nie jego problem i poprawia Lungo poduszkę. Mężczyzna jednak nadal wpatruje się w niego uporczywie.  
  
— Druga szuflada — pada z parapetu.  
  
Chcąc nie chcąc wysuwa szufladę i znajduje w niej stary, bardzo zużyty egzemplarz _Baśni Barda Beedle'a_. Zerka w stronę drzwi, namyślając się chwilę. Jeśli nie znajdzie sobie jakiegoś zajęcia, na pewno mu coś przydzielą. Kiedy ma się wybór pomiędzy czytaniem bajek staruchowi a szorowaniem podłóg ubrudzonych substancją, o której pochodzeniu nie chce nawet myśleć, decyzja jest prosta. Wyciąga książkę z szuflady i przysuwa sobie krzesło do łóżka. Otwiera na odpowiedniej stronie i zaczyna czytać.  
  
Nie wczuwa się, nie intonuje odpowiednio, po prostu czyta słowo za słowem, strona za stroną, nie za szybko, nie za wolno. W jego głosie na pewno słychać znudzenie i irytację, ale kiedy kończy i podnosi wzrok na starca, dostrzega w jego oczach łzy.  
  
Czyta Lungo tę samą bajkę jeszcze wiele razy, gdy dostaje do niego przydział. Po jakimś czasie zna ją na pamięć i po prostu recytuje, patrząc w oczy mężczyzny. Starzec nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, zupełnie jakby słuchał jakiejś niesamowitej historii po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zawsze przeżywa ją tak samo mocno; jego oddech przyspiesza, dłonie drżą, a oczy napełniają się łzami.  
  
Dwa dni przed świętami Lungo robi coś, co wychodzi poza jego schemat – chwyta go za dłoń. Godzinę później umiera, zabierając ze sobą tajemnicę „Włochatego serca czarodzieja”.  
  


 

  
  
  


** Pokój Gertrudy **

  
  
Wita go błękit ścian i mozaika złożona z dyplomów w ciężkich, kunsztownie zdobionych ramach. Pokój Gertrudy jest większy niż inne, zapewne dlatego, że zdążyła się przysłużyć postępowi w badaniach nad truciznami, zanim opary jednej z nich wyżarły jej mózg.  
  
Standardowo ugniata coraz mniej podatną poduszkę, wpuszcza do pokoju świeży oddech wiatru i wymienia wodę w kwiatach. Dziś są to bladoróżowe goździki, wyglądające niezwykle krucho na podtrzymujących je chudych łodyżkach.  
  
— Lubisz lody cynamonowe?  
  
Prawie podskakuje z zaskoczenia i potrzebuje kilku sekund, by się uspokoić. Odwraca się wolno z zaciśniętymi powiekami, a kiedy je otwiera, widzi Lovegood siedzącą w nogach łóżka Gertrudy. Uśmiech dziewczyny jest dziecięco niewinny, a on nienawidzi go tym bardziej, bo wie, że nie ma w nim grama ironii.  
  
— Co ci mówiłem na temat pacjentów z czwórki? — pyta poirytowanym tonem.  
  
— Ja lubię — kontynuuje jak gdyby nigdy nic Lovegood, a jej twarz ogarnia błogi wyraz. — To mój ulubiony smak. Nigdy nie mogłam ich dostać w lodziarni Fortescue'a. — Marszczy łyse brwi, jakby kontemplowała największe tajemnice świata. — To dziwne. Miał przyprawy z całego świata, a nie miał cynamonu.  
  
— Może go po prostu nie lubił? — warczy, posyłając dziewczynie nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. — Nie każdy musi lubić pieprzony cynamon.  
  
— Ja lubię — mówi Lovegood, robiąc przy tym tak szczerą minę, że zmusza go tym do odwrócenia wzroku.  
  
— Jeśli tą rozmową chcesz mnie nakłonić do przemycenia ci tych cholernych lodów – zapomnij. — Wpycha wystającego goździka głębiej do wazonu, robi to jednak zbyt gwałtownie, powodując tym pęknięcie jego łodyżki. Wyszarpuje więc cały kwiat i ze złością ciska go do kosza. — Pomijając fakt, że mam twoje zachcianki gdzieś, nie zaryzykowałbym złamania regulaminu.  
  
— Nie chcę, żebyś przynosił mi lody — odpowiada Lovegood równie szczerze, czym wprawia go w konsternację. — I tak bym ich nie zjadła.  
  
Gertruda zaczyna pomrukiwać, a to zły zwiastun. Nie mija nawet pięć sekund, a z ust kobiety zaczynają wydostawać się bąbelki śliny, jeden za drugim wspinając się na jej popękaną dolną wargę, a potem staczają wzdłuż podbródka, formułując się w pianistą brodę.  
  
Przeklina i chwyta chusteczkę, w pośpiechu wycierając twarz kobiety, zanim ślina wsiąknie w jej koszulę nocną. Nie cierpi każdego aspektu tej roboty, ale kontakt fizyczny z pacjentami jest najgorszy. Wzdraga się ze wstrętem, gdy czuje pod palcami wilgoć namokniętej chusteczki, więc szybko kończy wycieranie i wrzuca ją do kosza, jakby parzyła mu skórę.  
  
  


** Pokój Gilderoya **

  
  
— Cześć! — wita go siedzący przy biurku Gilderoy; wygląda dokładnie tak jak w dniu, w którym stracił zmysły. Ściany w jego pokoju są jasnożółte, jakby ktoś celowo dobrał ten kolor pod kolor włosów Lockharta. — Napisałem list — chwali się z uśmiechem i zaczyna wymachiwać pergaminem. Biurko zawalone jest kilkoma nierównymi stosami książek, z okładek których błyska bielutkimi zębami jego własna podobizna.  
  
— Super — rzuca, nie zwracając na mężczyznę uwagi. Od razu zmierza w stronę okna. — Nie wiem, czemu przydzielają mi tego kretyna — mówi do stojącej po jego prawej Lovegood. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się, a skóra jej policzków naciąga się nieładnie. — Marigold wzięłaby go za darmo; gruchałaby do niego i głaskała po tej pustej głowie.  
  
Lovegood chichocze delikatnie, a on łapie się na tym, że musi się powstrzymywać, żeby się do niej nie uśmiechnąć. Nadal ma ją za nieźle szurniętą, ale nie może zaprzeczyć, że jej obecność jest dla niego w jakiś dziwny sposób kojąca. Zdolności erudycyjne większości jego pacjentów są na poziomie krztuszącego się chlebem gołębia, z personelem wymienia tylko niezbędne informacje, a w domu rządzi się cisza.  
  
— Czemu nikt cię nie odwiedza? — pyta ją, poprawiając zasłony. Chciał się tego dowiedzieć już od jakiegoś czasu, ale z jakiejś przyczyny nie mógł się na to zdobyć.  
  
— Bo nie ma już takiej potrzeby — odpowiada dziewczyna, błądząc palcami po lodowych szkicach pozostawionych na szybie przez szron; za oknem panuje istna śnieżyca.  
  
— Jak to?  
  
Obserwuje, jak Lovegood wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Przygląda się jej uważnie, śledząc szlak cieni i zagłębień na tej drobnej twarzy. Choć nie wie, co dokładnie dolega dziewczynie, ma pewność, że musi być w stanie terminalnym – skutki niektórych klątw nadal pozostają niezbadane. Jest mu jednak ciężko uwierzyć, że jej szkolni przyjaciele odwrócili się od niej właśnie teraz, kiedy jedną nogą stoi już na tamtym świecie. Nawet jeśli sama by tak zdecydowała, przecież to cholerni Gryfoni – i tak by przyszli.  
  
— Atrament mi się skończył — obwieszcza Lockhart, wyrywając go z rozmyślań.  
  
— Jak to? Przecież przyniosłem ci nowy dwa dni temu. — Podchodzi do biurka mężczyzny i przygląda się słoiczkowi, który faktycznie jest pusty. — Co ty go, do cholery, żłopiesz, czy co?  
  
Lockhart ucieka wzrokiem i kurczy się na swoim fotelu, przypominając dziecko przyłapane na gorącym uczynku.  
  
— Chyba sobie żartujesz — cedzi, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Przeklina szpetnie, na co mężczyzna drga niespokojnie. Sięga przez biurko i łapie dłonią podbródek Lockharta, który próbuje się wykręcić, dziko potrząsając głową. — Otwieraj gębę, no już!  
  
To jeden z tych momentów, w których najbardziej żałuje, że nie może mieć przy sobie różdżki, bo potraktowałby przygłupa w odpowiedni sposób. Po minucie szamotaniny udaje mu się wreszcie zmusić Lockharta do otwarcia ust – zarówno jego język, jak i zęby są granatowe.  
  
— Ty chory popaprańcu! — karci go, strzelając palcami w jego ucho; Lockhart jeszcze bardziej kuli się w sobie i zaczyna cicho pochlipywać. Zasłania się niemrawo upapranymi atramentem dłońmi. — Idę po Dorothy — rzuca do Lovegood — pilnuj, żeby nie zeżarł też słoika.  
  
Lovegood nie przytakuje, tylko uśmiecha się sennie, a potem odwraca z powrotem w stronę okna.  
  


 

  
  


** Pokój Lucjusza **

  
  
Siedzi w kącie pokoju, na ziemi, z nogami podwiniętymi do piersi i czeka, aż coś, co kiedyś było jego ojcem, skończy jeść. Lucjusz działa jak zaprojektowany mechanizm – nabiera widelcem kaszy, wkłada ją do ust, żuje, i znowu, i znowu, i znowu, w takich samych odstępach czasu, z takim samym brakiem zaangażowania, bez najmniejszego nawet cienia emocji muskającego mu twarz. Kiedy kończy, odkłada widelec i prostuje się, tępo wpatrując w przestrzeń.  
  
Kiedyś nie wyobrażał sobie gorszej tortury od Cruciatusa.  
  
Ingrid musi go nienawidzić całym sercem, bo tylko ona daje mu tutaj przydział, z pełną świadomością tego, co to dla niego znaczy. Ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia i ją spotka taki los; pokoje tutaj nigdy nie zostają puste na długo.  
  
Mija cały bolesny kwadrans, zanim podnosi się na nogi i posuwistym krokiem podchodzi do stolika; Lucjusz przez ten czas nie rusza się nawet o milimetr. Odkłada talerz na bok, robi sobie miejsce przed wciąż siedzącym mężczyzną i przygląda mu się uważnie. Dostrzega kołtun pod jego prawym uchem, oprócz tego całe opakowanie trzyma się wręcz idealnie. Wyciąga z szuflady szczotkę i bierze się do pracy, delikatnie rozczesując włosy.  
  
Lovegood nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca w drugim kącie pokoju; zawsze tam siada, jak jego lustrzane odbicie, i milczy. Nie sądzi, by komuś innemu pozwolił być tu razem z nim. Dzisiaj jednak dziewczyna postanawia złamać niepisane zasady, bo odzywa się nagle:  
  
— Wiesz, że tylko tobie pozwala się czesać?  
  
Zagryza wargi, a jego palce zaciskają się na trzonku szczotki znacznie mocniej.  
  
— Zdaje ci się. Pozwala na wszystko, co się z nim robi, a wiesz dlaczego? — Posyła jej gniewne spojrzenie. — Bo to — wskazuje na Lucjusza — nie jest już osobą.  
  
— Od innych się odsuwa.  
  
Stara się wyrównać oddech, choć nie przychodzi mu to łatwo.  
  
— To dlatego, że nie są tak delikatni jak ja — wyjaśnia. — To, że nie jest już osobą, nie znaczy, że nie czuje bólu. — Na ostatnim słowie głos drży mu tak, jak jego dłoń; po chwili zastanawia się, czy istnieje w nim jakaś część, która nie zna drżenia.  
  
— A ja myślę, że cię poznaje.  
  
To przelewa czarę. Brutalnym szarpnięciem kończy rozplątywanie włosów; Lucjusz wzdraga się i odsuwa, choć na jego twarzy nie ma śladu emocji.  
  
— Widzisz? — pyta ją piskliwym głosem. — Odsunął się! — Bierze zamach i uderza mężczyznę szczotką w twarz; twarde włosie rysuje skórę, która momentalnie się zaczerwienia. Lucjusz ponownie się odsuwa, by po chwili wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji. — A niech mnie! Znowu to zrobił!  
  
— Draco — mówi spokojnie Lovegood; nie wygląda na zmieszaną czy złą, ale smutną, i to denerwuje go jeszcze bardziej.  
  
— Co z tego, że nie masz duszy? Przecież cię boli! — I uderza kolejny raz, mocniej, na tyle mocno, że głowa Lucjusza odskakuje w bok. — Możesz nie mieć duszy, a dla Wizengamotu wciąż jesteś osobą! — Znowu uderza. — Tak się pięknie zabezpieczyłeś, dbając o to, bym był od ciebie w każdy sposób zależny, że teraz nie mam dostępu do moich rodowych pieniędzy, do pieniędzy, które mi się NALEŻĄ! Nie pomyślałeś, że kiedy matka umrze, będę miał związane ręce, co? — Ponowny zamach; na wargach Lucjusza pojawiają się kropelki krwi. — Nie mogę cię nawet utopić podczas kąpieli, bo te hieny tylko na to czekają. Wtedy już nikt nie stanie im na drodze do przejęcia mojej rodowej fortuny. Ty sukinsynu. — Bierze zamach po raz kolejny, ale nie jest w stanie zmusić się, by zadać cios; dłoń zamiera mu w powietrzu, jakby nie była już częścią jego ciała.  
  
Żywe zwłoki jego ojca siedzą przed nim, całkowicie mu poddane, biernie przyjmując każdy cios. Lewy policzek jest otarty do krwi, kolejna jej porcja skrapla się pomiędzy jedną wargą a drugą. Jasne oczy równie dobrze mogłyby być zrobione ze szkła; są tak boleśnie puste, że pragnie je wyłupać, zedrzeć fasadę, porozbijać kości. Byle tylko nie patrzeć na tę cholerną powłokę.  
  
Szczotka stuka o ziemię, moment później sam się rozpada. Szloch wypełnia mu gardło i po chwili świat jest jedynie jednostajną paletą kolorów zalewającą jego oczy. Czuje drobną dłoń na swoim ramieniu, potem drugą; nie potrzebuje więcej.  
  
— Nie jesteś tu zamknięty na zawsze — zaczyna Lovegood, gdy sam jest już w stanie normalnie oddychać. — Masz wybór.  
  
Nie wie, o jakim wyborze mówi dziewczyna, ale jej głos jest kojący i to mu wystarcza.  
  


 

  
  
  


** Pokój Alicji **

  
  
Alicja lubi chodzić, dlatego ktoś musi czuwać, by nigdy nie miała bosych stóp. Sam doskonale wie, ile roboty jest z ręcznym usuwaniem śladów krwi z podłogi. Dziś też zastaje ją spacerującą po pokoju; ostre styczniowe słońce sprawia, że kobieta mruży oczy, ale nie zaprzestaje swojej wędrówki. Podchodzi do niej i delikatnie łapie za nadgarstek; Alicja daje się zaprowadzić do łóżka i na nim usadzić. Jeśli można lubić któreś z nich, lubi właśnie ją.  
  
Frank Longbottom udusił się własną śliną we śnie niecały rok temu. Podobno był to jedyny raz, kiedy Alicja zatrzymała się w miejscu i skupiła na czymś wzrok dłużej niż przez kilka sekund.  
  
Podłoga wciąż nosi na sobie ślady drugiego łóżka; za każdym razem, gdy wchodzi do tego pokoju, oczami wyobraźni widzi Alicję stojącą nieruchomo i wpatrującą się w martwe ciało męża. Zastanawia się, czy był to znak, że ona wciąż jest gdzieś tam w środku; prawdopodobnie tak, jednak to miejsce musi być tak głęboko, że nigdy się tam nie dostaną. Nienawidzi się za to, że są chwile, w których jej tego zazdrości.  
  
— Dziś jest purée ziemniaczane — mówi, chwytając wolną dłonią krzesło; przysuwa je do łóżka i siada na wprost Alicji. — To jedyny posiłek, jaki byłbym w stanie tu zjeść.  
  
Wzrok Alicji biega po ścianach i suficie; zatrzymuje się na kilka sekund na jego rękawie, potem na oknie, potem znów wzbija się w górę. Ale siedzi spokojnie. Nabiera na widelec trochę purée i kieruje go w stronę ust kobiety, lekko drażniąc jej wargę. Alicja nie je sama, mimo to ma w sobie więcej z człowieka niż powłoka jego ojca, którą nauczono posługiwać się sztućcami.  
  
Lovegood dziś mu nie towarzyszy, zresztą to nie tak, że jest przy nim codziennie. Jednak ma nadzieję, że spotka ją, zanim skończy zmianę; nie lubi odchodzić bez pożegnania. Choćby próbował sobie zaprzeczać na milion sposobów, w głębi duszy wie, że będzie mu jej brakować. Uczyniła jego czas tutaj bardziej znośnym, jako jedyna nie traktując go z góry.  
  
— Mówiłem ci już, żebyś nie kręciła się podczas jedzenia — gani Alicję, gdy kobieta obraca głowę i przez to rozciera sobie na policzku ziemniaczaną maź. W jego głosie nie ma jednak złości; akurat na nią nie potrafi być zły. Odkłada na chwilę talerz i delikatnie wyciera twarz Alicji. — Musisz zjeść jeszcze trochę, bo nie będziesz mieć sił, żeby chodzić. — Kobieta posłusznie otwiera usta, jakby znaczenie jego słów musnęło jej świadomość; uśmiecha się do niej łagodnie, a ona na chwilę skupia na nim wzrok.  
  
— Malfoy?  
  
Obraca głowę w kierunku drzwi, zaskoczony. W progu stoi nie kto inny jak Neville Longbottom i przygląda mu się w kompletnym oszołomieniu.  
  
— Już wychodzę — mówi, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.  
  
— Nie musisz — zapewnia go natychmiast Longbottom; zdumienie wciąż jest wyraźnie słyszalne w jego głosie. — Co ty tu robisz? — pyta po chwili, jakby potrzebował czasu, żeby przetworzyć w umyśle to, co widzą jego oczy.  
  
Wzdycha ociężale. Miał nadzieję, że ten dzień nigdy nie nadejdzie, ale, znając jego szczęście, powinien się cieszyć, że nadszedł tak późno.  
  
— Mój proces trochę się przeciągnął — mówi wprost, bo nie ma siły na wymyślanie historyjek, które i tak nie będą miały w sobie choć grama wiarygodności. — Wizengamot w końcu zadecydował, że pięćset godzin prac społecznych będzie odpowiednią karą. Przydzielili mnie tutaj. Dziś jest mój ostatni dzień, więc nie musisz się martwić, że się znowu spotkamy — dodaje gorzko.  
  
Czuje nagłe uderzenie gorąca, więc podwija rękawy zielonej szaty pielęgniarza; dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że tym ruchem odsłonił Mroczny Znak. Już chwyta za materiał, by ponownie go opuścić, ale uprzedza go dłoń Alicji. Podnosi głowę i zrównuje wzrok z czystym, klarownym spojrzeniem kobiety; nie ma szansy przemyśleć tego, czy rozpoznała ten symbol i co oznacza dla niej wykonany przed momentem gest, bo jej uwaga przenosi się na ptaka, który przysiadł na parapecie po drugiej stronie okna, i całe połączenie zrywa się bezpowrotnie. Nie chcąc okazać zmieszania, szczególnie ze względu na to, że nie są w pokoju sami, wyślizguje się z jej uchwytu i odsuwa krzesło z powrotem pod ścianę, byle tylko zająć czymś ręce.  
  
— Słyszałem, jak do niej mówisz — dobiega do niego spokojny głos Longbottoma; brzmi wyraźniej, więc chłopak musiał wreszcie ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca w progu drzwi.  
  
— Taki nawyk — rzuca, wciąż stojąc do niego plecami.  
  
— To dobrze. — Ryzykuje zerknięcie przez ramię i dostrzega, że Longbottom stoi o krok od nadal siedzącej na łóżku matki i przygląda jej się z dziwną nostalgią. — Inni tego nie robią, a przecież to znak, że traktujesz ją jak osobę.  
  
Nie ma pojęcia, co mógłby mu odpowiedzieć, więc milczy. Decyduje się zostawić purée na szafce, w razie gdyby Longbottom sam chciał nakarmić matkę. Odwraca się i dostrzega przed sobą Alicję, uśmiechającą się łagodnie. Kobieta wyciąga przed siebie dłoń, a on z przyzwyczajenia nadstawia własną, czekając, aż wyląduje na niej papierek po gumie do żucia.  
  
— Dobrze, wyrzucę go za ciebie — mówi do niej sztucznie karcącym głosem. — Nie rozumiem, czemu akurat mnie sobie upatrzyła za śmieciarza; nikomu innemu nie każe wyrzucać po sobie papierków. — Zerka w stronę Longbottoma, który wygląda, jakby ktoś go spoliczkował. — Wszystko w porządku? — pyta.  
  
— Tak, jasne — odpowiada ochryple chłopak i uśmiecha się wymuszenie.  
  
— Skoro tak twierdzisz. — Wzrusza ramionami, uśmiecha się po raz ostatni do Alicji i obiera drogę do drzwi. Jednak myśl, że za kilka minut znów będzie wolnym człowiekiem, nie napawa go taką ilością optymizmu, jak się spodziewał. Przeklinając na czym świat stoi, zatrzymuje się w progu i wymyśla sobie za to, co właśnie ma zamiar zrobić. — Longbottom?  
  
— Tak?  
  
— Zajrzysz potem do Lovegood? — wyrzuca z siebie, zanim się rozmyśli.  
  
Zaintrygowane spojrzenie Longbottoma nabiera chłodnej podejrzliwości, która sprawia, że zaczyna się czuć bardzo niekomfortowo.  
  
— Do Luny? — upewnia się chłopak.  
  
— Tak, do Luny.  
  
Czas zdaje się zatrzymać w miejscu; widzi każdą emocje, jaka pojawia się na twarzy Longbottoma, gdy ten próbuje kilkakrotnie otworzyć usta, zanim wreszcie mówi:  
  
— Ale przecież Luna nie żyje.  
  
Czuje się tak, jakby szata, którą ma na sobie, zamieniła się nagle w lód i teraz obłapiała mu skórę coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej, wpuszczając chłód w głąb jego ciała. Racjonalna część niego wiedziała, że to musi nadejść, ale gdy wreszcie nadchodzi, jest na to kompletnie nieprzygotowany. Co innego oswoić się z jakąś myślą, a co innego pozwolić jej na urzeczywistnienie.  
  
— Kiedy? — pyta w końcu, kiedy głos do niego wraca. Nie może sobie tego poukładać; gdy ktoś umiera, wie o tym cały oddział, więc myśl, że przeoczył śmierć Luny, wydaje mu się absurdalna. Przecież rozmawiali dwa dni temu i nie wyglądała, jakby jej stan się pogorszył.  
  
Longbottom przygląda mu się uważnie, jakby szukał czegoś na jego twarzy; nagle wydaje się dziesięć lat starszy.  
  
— W połowie października.  
  
Musi odtworzyć te słowa w umyśle kilka razy, zanim udaje mu się połączyć je w zdanie i wyciągnąć z nich ich znaczenie, jednak kiedy to się dzieje, jego jedyną reakcją jest pusty śmiech.  
  
— Malfoy? — pyta Longbottom z obawą; zarówno jego głos, jak i twarz rozmywają się w oddzielającym ich powietrzu. — Wszystko w porządku?  
  
— Tak, jasne — kłamie, używając słów chłopaka i uśmiecha się swoim najbardziej przekonującym uśmiechem. — Na mnie już czas.  
  
  
  
  
  


** Pokój Dracona **

  
  
Dym papierosowy owija się wokół zasłon, wtapia w ściany, kłębi przy suficie; wydaje się na tyle gęsty, że można by go ciąć nożem. Przesuwa bosymi stopami po słojach na drewnianym biurku.  
  
Nie pyta dlaczego, bo nie ma to sensu; ani z tego pożytku, ani odpowiedzi. Nie pyta swoich blizn, pożółkłych paznokci, cieni pod oczami; nie pyta bezsennych nocy, rosnącej pustki w domu, wspomnień jawiących się niczym dawno zasłyszane historie; nie pyta losu, fortuny czy fatum. W końcu nie ma pytań, których nie można utopić w butelce whiskey. Po co przejmować się kształtem demonów, skoro nic nie zależy od nas samych.  
  
— Panie? — W drzwiach stoi Muddy, jedyny żywy rezydent Manor, oprócz niego i szczurów w piwnicy; skrzacie oczy są wielkie z niepokoju. — Czy wszystko z Panem dobrze? Muddy się martwi.

 

 

Biurko skrzypi pod jego ciężarem, gdy przechyla się, sięgając po kolejnego papierosa.  
  


— Pamiętasz nasz domek letniskowy w Bellarii? — pyta, zaciągając się po raz pierwszy. — Byliśmy tam na wakacjach po moim trzecim roku.  
  
Obraca w palcach papierosa, a w jego umyśle odbijają się słowa, które nigdy nie zostały wypowiedziane.  
  
— Za rogiem była lodziarnia.


End file.
